


Memories Belonging to Another

by iamawesome553



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6.04 spec fic, Clarke Griffin Deserves Better, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Some angst, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamawesome553/pseuds/iamawesome553
Summary: Clarke gets taken from a party the Lightbornes are throwing and is taken to a cave under the castle. No one knows where she is. Will they find her in time or will it be too late?What if Clarke does become the host to Josephine Lightborne? Will Josephine still have all of Clarke's memories? This is my take on what could happen in 6.04.





	Memories Belonging to Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. This work does hold some possible spoilers for some episodes. I don't own the characters or the franchise. I'm just tired of the Clarke bashing from other characters. This is just an idea I had and went with.

“Hey, has anyone seen Clarke today? I went to talk to her this morning, but Madi said she had already left,” Bellamy said, walking into the room where Miller, Jackson, Raven, Murphy, Echo, and Emori were.

“Probably figuring out a way to sell us out to these people like she did with McCreary,” Raven mumbled.

Bellamy heard her and sighed. While he knew the others were stubborn, the constant criticism toward Clarke and her actions on Earth were getting to be ridiculous. He had already forgiven her for leaving him in Polis. Why can’t the others? If anyone should still be angry, you’d think it would be him.

Before Bellamy could speak, Abby hurried into the room, “Where’s Clarke?!” she exclaimed.

The group looked at the doctor and could see the worry in her eyes.

“We haven’t seen her today. Why? What’s going on?” Miller answered.

“I have to find her!” with that, Abby ran out of the door she came from.

“What’s with her?” Murphy asked.

“She’s most likely trying to find her next fix,” Raven announced, snarky.

“Okay, Raven? I get that you’re angry, but it seems that there is something seriously wrong. We have to go help Abby find Clarke. It seemed important,” Bellamy said, sternly.

Raven rolled her eyes but followed Bellamy and the rest out the door.

Bellamy managed to catch up with Abby, who was still running around erratically, searching for her daughter, “Abby, what’s going on?” he asked the doctor.

“Delilah told me about the Naming Ceremony on this planet and what it was. If you have royal blood, which is what they call night blood here, you have a Naming Ceremony. They inject the essence of a fallen Prime into a host, and that host becomes the Prime,” Abby said in a hurry.

“Whoa wait what? You mean they have their own version of the Flame here?” Murphy said.

“Exactly. Russell and Simone learned that Clarke had night blood, and I don’t know what they’re going to do to her. We have to find her. Now!” 

And with that, the whole group split up and searched for their blonde headed companion. They searched everywhere they could, but they didn’t find her.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy heard from behind him. He froze up and turned, looking into the eyes of Clarke’s adopted daughter.

“Madi! I thought you were meditating with Gaia,” Bellamy said.

“I was, but I could sense something was wrong. So, I came to see what it was. Now, why is everyone running around?”

Bellamy knew he shouldn’t tell Madi about the Naming Ceremony, especially since she herself is a Nightblood. He also knew he shouldn’t mention the fact that Clarke is missing, “Nothing, Madi. We’re just looking around the new planet,” so he lied.

Madi looked at Bellamy with wisdom beyond her years in her eyes, “You’re lying to me, Bellamy Blake. Now, as the commander, I order you to tell me what is going on.”

Bellamy cursed silently towards the Flame, “All right, Madi. The truth is we found out what the Naming Ceremony was. It’s when the Primes put the essence of a fallen one into a host. The host has the royal blood, and they became that Prime. They know Clarke has night blood, so we’re trying to find her,” he explained.

Madi’s face went pale, “And you didn’t think to discuss this with me?” 

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go find Clarke.” And she ran off.

Bellamy followed her and rejoined the search for his best friend.

Elsewhere, Clarke knew something was wrong. One minute, she was at a party held by Russell and Simone, wearing a stunning blue dress with her blonde hair in curls. The next minute, she was being carried down a dark tunnel lined with hundreds of skeletons. She realized soon after being carried that she couldn’t move any part of her body.  
After walking down this tunnel, her carrier came into a dimly lit room, still full of skeletons. He sat her down in a chair and tied her up. Her head drooped to one side, still paralyzed. 

“Thank you, Alexander, for bringing our honored guest to the sanctuary,” Clarke heard a familiar voice say. She recognized the voice as Russell’s.

“You’re most welcome, sir. Hallowed be thy name,” she heard her carrier, Alexander, reply before hearing his footsteps retreating back down the tunnel. 

“Clarke Griffin,” Russell began, “or as some people of Earth know you as, Wanheda. You and your people have arrived on our planet unwelcome, but we chose to let you stay for one reason. You, Clarke Griffin, are a member of our royal line. A Prime. You have the blood of royalty. Today, we will hold your Naming Ceremony. You will truly become a Prime and join our ranks. We will begin once the paralysis wears off of your body.” Clarke heard Russell and Simone walk down the tunnel that she was carried down, and then, all was silent. 

“Has anyone had any luck finding her?” Bellamy asked his group once they all met back up in the center of Sanctum.

“We’ve looked everywhere, Bellamy. It’s like she just disappeared,” Miller said.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Murphy muttered.

Bellamy glared at him, and before he spoke, he noticed Russell and Simone walk out of their castle. Bellamy hurried in front of them, Madi quickly following him, “Where is she?” he demanded the couple.

“Ah, Mr. Blake. How are you today?” Russell asked.

“Cut the crap, Russell. I know you know where she is. Now tell me. Where. Is. Clarke.” 

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you. She asked me to not disclose her location to you or anyone she came down with. Something about what happened during the eclipse? That reminds me. If you don’t mind me asking, what caused her to have those bruises on her throat? It almost looks like something or someone tried to strangle her.”

Bellamy’s eyes glossed over, and he stepped back.

“What do you mean she told you to not disclose her location?” Madi stepped in.

“Ah, young Madi. Clarke did tell us to tell you she loved you very much, and she’s sorry she tried to control your life. She knows you’ll be a great commander, whatever that means.” And with that, the Prime couple walked away back towards their castle.

“Bellamy, what did he say?” Abby asked, coming up to the two.

Bellamy didn’t speak, only looked at the castle in front of him.

Madi, however, did answer, “They said she left, and she told them to not say where she went.”

Raven scoffed, “Figures. Clarke did what she does best: leaving those she ‘cares’ about behind.”

Madi turned and glared at her, “I don’t know where you get off on insulting anything Clarke has ever done when she made decisions you were too weak to make, but unlike Bellamy, I will not sit here and listen to you insult the woman who raised me by herself for six years while you all were living it up in space. Need I remind you how you even survived Praimfaya at all?” the girl replied in her commander voice.

Raven rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Bellamy clued back in and turned to the group, “They’re up to something, so we have to get in that castle.”

Murphy chuckled, “The knight storming the castle to save the princess. How fitting.”

No one said anything in reply and began planning their plan.

Clarke could slightly move her fingers now, but she still couldn’t move her head. She heard several people come in and out to check on her, but none stayed too long. Sometimes, they would come in groups, and she would hear them speaking to each other.

One group, in particular, said something along the lines of, “She even looks like Josephine. She’ll make a fine host for the Prime.”

'What does that mean?' she thought. 'What do they mean a fine host? A host for what?'

“Okay, does everyone know the plan?” Bellamy asked his group.

They all nodded in agreement.

“Okay then. Let’s go then.”

And with that they began.

First they had to get their weapons back, so Raven, Echo, and Emori followed Abby to the makeshift hospital and gathered scalpels, scissors, and any other sharp object they could find. Then, they had to find a way into the castle without being detected.

“Hey, what’s up?” the group heard from behind them.

They all turned and saw Jordan walking back from his ‘not-a-date’ with Delilah. Said girl was seen behind Jordan.

Madi walked over to Delilah, “Tell us how to breech this castle without being detected or suffer the consequences,” she ordered.

“Hey, calm down. What’s going on?” Jordan wondered.

“Clarke is missing, and we know she knows where the Naming Ceremonies are held. Either she tells us willingly or I force it from her,” Madi answered, not removing her eyes from Delilah.

“Why do you think she’d be in a Naming Ceremony?” 

“Cause she’s a Nightblood, Jordan. You know this.”

“I know that, but she wasn’t born a Nightblood.”

“Either way, we have to find her, and your girlfriend can either help us or tell us how to get to that place.”

Delilah looked at the group. She could see the determination in the younger girl’s eyes. She sighed, “Okay, here’s what I know. Every year, the Lightbornes gather the next group of Prime youths and hold their Naming Ceremony. This year , it was my turn, but when Russell learned of Clarke’s own royal blood, he chose her. The ceremony is held in a location unknown to anyone besides the Lightborne family. All we know is that it happens underground. I’m sorry. That is all I know,” she said.

“Underground? What, like a bunker?” Raven asked, slightly remembering another underground room.

“Basically, yes.”

“Then we find someone who knows where this bunker is and get them to take us to Clarke,” Madi commanded.

“Madi, this might be too dangerous for you. I think it’d be best if you stayed behind,” Bellamy suggested.

“Absolutely not. We’re talking about my mother, Bellamy, and I am going to find her.”

“I believe she is just about ready to begin, sir. She’s regained use of her fingers, arms, and legs. The only part she cannot move is her head. She also can’t speak,” Clarke heard an unfamiliar voice say.

“Excellent. Clarke? We will begin shortly,” Russell said.

With ever second, Clarke gets more and more nervous. She still had no idea what these people were going to do to her. 

“Alexander! Wait up!” Delilah exclaimed, running towards a bigger man who was coming out of her mother’s tavern. Bellamy and the others were following after her.

“Delilah, what’s up?” the man asked.

“Alexander, I know you know where the Naming Ceremonies. I need you to take me there.”

Alexander looked at the group behind the Prime and knew who and what this was about, “I’m sorry, Delilah. I’m afraid I cannot do that. The ceremony is about to begin.”

With that, Bellamy lost it. He went up to the bigger guy, pulled out a scalpel, and held it to Alexander’s throat, “Tell me where Clarke is, or this knife will cut through your throat,” he threatened. 

The group looked on as Bellamy threatened this man. They seemed to have forgotten that while, yes, Clarke did pull the lever in Mount Weather, she didn’t do it alone. 

“I would do as he says, Alexander. Clarke is very important to him, after all,” they all heard a feminine voice from behind them say.

They turned and saw Simone Lightborne walking up to them.

“My lady, has it begun?” Alexander asked.

“It is about to. After seeing the desperation in this group’s face, my husband agreed to allow them to be present during the ceremony. You all may follow me.” And she walked back towards the castle. Before getting there, she turned, “Oh, and before entering, you must leave all objects behind. Otherwise, you may not enter.” 

The group looked at each other, walked into the castle, left their knives beside the door, and followed quickly after Simone. 

They walked behind her down a dark tunnel. 

“Are these real skeletons?” Murphy asked no one in particular.

“Yes, they’re real,” Abby answered, now growing more worried about her daughter.

They came to a candlelit room, still full of skeletons. Other people stood scattered around the room, waiting for something to start.

“CLARKE!” they heard Madi exclaim.

They turned and saw the blonde woman they had been looking for, sitting in a chair with her head down, not moving.

“What did you do to her?!” Bellamy exclaimed, “Why isn’t she moving?!”

Abby rushed towards her daughter but was instantly thrown back, electricity flowing through her.

“It’s another radiation shield,” Raven analyzed.

“The ceremony has begun,” Simone said and walked through the radiation shield.

Madi, being a Nightblood as well, started to follow her, but Bellamy held her back, “Madi, no,” he ordered.

“Ladies, gentlemen, honored guests. Welcome to our Naming Ceremony!” Russell began, “This year we are doing something a bit different. Rather than one of our own be sacrificed, we have the honor of sacrificing a guest who holds the same royal blood our ancestors held! Our host this year, Clarke Griffin, will be a remarkable vessel for our Prime, Josephine Lightborne, hallowed be her name!”

“Hallowed be her name,” the cult surrounding the shield echoed.

“Sacrifice?!” Raven exclaimed. 

Russell went over to a table and pulled a chip, very similar to the flame, out of a small black box, “Behold. The essence of Prime Josephine. With this essence, the host will guide us through the defeat of the Children of Gabriel and any others who defy us!” 

Cheers and applause sounded around the entire room, albeit the group from the sky.

“Bellamy, what are they doing to Clarke?” Madi asked, the Flame seemingly turning off and revealing the child behind the wisdom. 

Bellamy said nothing as he watched in horror. He had seen the Flame go into Clarke once before, many years ago, before Sanctum, before the 125-year cryo-sleep, before Eden, and before Praimfaya. He remembers the fear he felt when Clarke went into the City of Light to save their people. Now, she wasn’t saving her people with the Flame. She was becoming someone else with a chip.

They watched as Russell spoke a pray onto the chip, and, similar to the Flame, it began to glow a bright light. 

“My friends, family, and guests. Observe as the essence flows into the host,” he said and held the chip towards Clarke’s neck, where it disappeared.

The scream that boomed throughout the cave could be heard throughout all of Sanctum. It was a loud, pained, and fearful cry, one that some, such as Bellamy and Madi, felt to their bones.

And then, it went silent. 

Russell, Simone, and the other people of Sanctum watched as Clarke lifted her head up. 

“Mother? Father? Where are we?” Clarke, or should we say, Josephine asked.

A sob escaped from Madi, one that caused Josephine to turn and look at her. 

“Josephine, welcome back home, my darling daughter,” Simone said, hugging the girl.

Josephine hugged back, “It feels good to be back. Now, what’s going on? Why are we in the sanctuary?”

“We held the Naming Ceremony for your host. She will be an excellent vessel for you,” Russell explained.

Josephine nodded and stood up from the chair. Her gaze once again turned to Madi, and she looked at the other members of the group, “Who are they?” she asked, pointing.

Russell turned and saw who she was pointing at, “They brought us your host. They were friends, or maybe acquaintances, with her before the ceremony. They came from Earth.”  
Josephine nodded, “May I go meet them?”

Bellamy and the others inhaled sharply.

“Of course, darling,” Simone answered.

Josephine walked towards the group, “Thank you for bringing my host. I promise to repay the debt,” she said and bowed before them.

Murphy growled, “We didn’t bring you a ‘host’. Your crazy-ass parents kidnapped her, and put a computer chip into her head,” he said.

Josephine looked at the group closely from behind the shield, “My host . . . . I remember you all for her. She has good and bad memories with all of you.”

Their eyes widened.

“You,” she said, pointing at Abby, “were her mother. A word keeps coming up when I look at you. What does ‘floated’ mean?”

Abby gasped.

“She keeps saying, ‘She floated Dad.’ What does she mean? It doesn’t sound good.”

Abby looked down and silently cried.

“And you,” Josephine pointed at Echo, “You were part of a group called Azgeda. You tried to kill everyone you’re standing beside, besides the child. Now, you stand among the group and call yourself a family. You tried to kill my host while you all still on Earth. You tried to strangle her while your friend behind you attempted to kidnap the child.”  
This time, the one who gasped was Bellamy. He had no idea what Echo nor had done to Clarke. He just thought had a change of heart and let Madi return to help them.

“You,” the blonde said to Emori, “Sometimes, you appear to stand with my host and other times you’re going against her. I see the moments my host saved your life, and yet you appear ungrateful. I see her injecting herself with some sort of liquid, one that killed a man moments before. I also see her taking off a large suit and helmet, handing it to you. Then, my memory goes to a moment on your mothership. You lot are sitting at a table and joking. My host walks up, and you say something along the lines of, ‘You know? The people you handed over to our enemy to be tortured?’ What warranted that?”

Emori gulped and looked down in shame.

The blonde turned to Murphy next, “With you, I see the same memories as others. From first stepping on Earth to sitting and criticizing. I know my host has done some bad things, but I also see bad things you have done. Why are you allowed to disapprove of my host’s actions when your actions were bad as well?”

Murphy looked down.

Josephine looked at Raven and glared, “You are an interesting one. In some memories, my host looks to you like you’re her best friend. In the next, she’s pointing a gun at you. I see a boy with long hair. There is green around. This is what I assume Earth is. The boy, I believe his name is Finn, looks at my host with love. Then, the memory fades to black, and I see you hugging the boy and laughing. I assume the boy was your boyfriend, but he was also my host’s boyfriend.” Josephine goes on about Finn, the list, and Praimfaya. Bellamy sees Raven’s glare intensify and her fists clench, “The final memory I see is one that really hurt my host. She had heard your voice over a radio, thanking her for saving your lives, but the next time she actually sees your face, you’re kidnapping her daughter. Now, all I see are bad things about you. She said she would always choose you first, but you never reciprocated.”

Raven exhaled, knowing Josephine was telling the truth, but Raven looked at the blonde again, “Do you also see her leaving Bellamy behind to die by the hands of his crazy-ass sister? Do you see her killing hundreds of people in Mount Weather? Do you see her leaving us all behind and going to fuck Lexa while we were mourning Gina and everyone that died by Azgeda?”

Josephine thought about it, “I do see all of that. I also see this Lexa dying in her arms after being shot. I see this Bellamy putting his hand on hers before pulling the lever in Mouth Weather. I also see Bellamy leaving her chained up, bound in a room, while he went behind her back and put the Flame in Madi’s head after she begged and pleaded with him to not. I also see a rocket heading towards space before everything goes black and burns around me.”

Raven looked at Bellamy, “You left her first?”

Josephine looked at Bellamy, “You appear in a lot of my host’s memories,” she began, interrupting Raven’s question, “The first vivid one I see is my host is falling into a trap full of spikes, but you save her from falling. After that one, I see you teaching her how to shoot. The next memory is beautiful. You both have just defeated an enemy, and you tell her you want to leave. My host says, ‘You want forgiveness? Fine, I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven,’ and convinces you to stay with her. The memories flash, several going by a minute, but I see Mount Weather, and a man named Lincoln, and a woman named Octavia, and a woman named Luna, and many other people. I see you telling her, ‘People die when you’re in charge.’ I see you walking away from my host before going to her child. ‘Echo, Raven, Murphy, and Emori are my family.’ Isn’t that what you told her? Based off other memories, I like to think you didn’t mean it the way my host thought you did. She thought you meant she wasn’t your family anymore. After you all arrived on this planet, I see you walking towards me. I assume this is because of the eclipse because I hear you tell my host, ‘I don’t need you anymore.’ You try to strangle her. I don’t see any apologies for these moments. Did you not apologize?”

Everyone is looking at Bellamy now. He has gone pale in the face and appears to have stopped breathing.

“I see my host after, what you all call, Praimfaya. She has blisters all over her skin, and she’s vomiting blood. She is in the desert screaming at the maker, ‘I have lost everything.’ She takes her gun out and points it to her own head.”

No one knew about this. They had never thought to ask Clarke about the times before she found Madi, not even Madi herself.

“She obviously doesn’t pull the trigger though. She kept going and found a patch a green. She called it Eden. She finds food and water and shelter, radioing you everyday about her discoveries. She then finds Madi, or as she called her, ‘a hell child’. Her and Madi lived together, first as acquaintances. Then, they began teaching each other things and got closer. She began to love Madi as a daughter. I hear her final radio call to you, ‘Bellamy, if you can hear me. If you’re alive. Its been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don’t know why I still do this every day. I guess its my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am . . who I was. Its been safe for you to come down for over a year now. Why haven’t you? They bunker’s gone silent, too. We tried digging them out for a while, but there was too much rubble. I haven’t made contact with them either.’” Josephine and quotes, word-for-word, the final radio call to Spacekru, or, rather, Bellamy. 

At this point, Madi is seeing red. She knows everything Josephine is saying is true, but she doesn’t want to hear these words unless Clarke is saying them. She wants so badly to fight, but Abby is holding her back, “Shut up! You may have Clarke’s memories, but you will never be her!” she exclaimed. 

Josephine looked at Madi and sighed, “Ah, yes. The daughter. My host has many fond memories of you. You stealing her stuff. A bear trap. Berries. Swimming. The only bad memory I see is actually not about you. Its about after he,” she pointed at Bellamy, “put the Flame in your head. The Flame is a lot like the essence chips here on Sanctum. You put the chip into a host, and the host practically ceases to exist. They become someone else. That’s why she never wanted you to house the Flame. She knew the consequences of it. She had housed the Flame before, had she not? And yet you, her child, still took it, knowing she wanted what was best for you. Why?”

Madi said nothing. She only glared at the one inhabiting her mother’s body.

Simone walked over to them, “Well, I think we should be getting home now. I’m sure Josephine would like to see her room,” she said gleefully.

Josephine smiled at her mother, “Are my paints still there?”

Bellamy looked up, “Paints?” he asked.

The two women smiled at him. It was Simone that answered, “Yes, our dear Josephine is quite the artist. She designed and painted the majority of the things you see around Sanctum.” And with that, the family of three walked away, Josephine between her two parents.

Before leaving, Josephine turned and looked at the group, "Oh, and Bellamy. She loved you a lot," she said and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. That's all I got. Leave a comment down below if you enjoyed my fic.


End file.
